villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
H.I.V.E. Five (Teen Titans Go!)
The H.I.V.E. Five are the main villains of Teen Titans Go!. They are an evil team of teenagers, who generally love causing chaos and mayhem for no practical reason other than their own personal amusement. They are The Titans' archenemies. Although some of their crimes do seem to serve a purpose, such as bank robberies and stealing nuclear chemicals to build weapons. However, most of their evil is done solely to spite their arch-rivals and heroic polar opposites, the Teen Titans. The H.I.V.E. Five has had their fair share of moments of friendship with the Teen Titans. The first and most seminal of these moments came from Cyborg and Jinx secretly being in love with each other. Occasionally, the two would sneak out behind their respective leader's backs and go on dates without their knowledge. Starfire and Raven have also befriended Jinx and gone on a number of "Girl's Nights Out" with her. Later on in the series, not only have the H.I.V.E. and the Titans been friends more and more often, but the two teams have also managed to switch sides, with the Titans becoming evil and the H.I.V.E. becoming good. Biography The H.I.V.E. Five first appeared in "Super Robin", where they were robbing a bank. The Teen Titans arrived on the scene to put a stop to them. Each member of the H.I.V.E. took on their own member of the Titans. Jinx took on Beast Boy, who turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and ate her. Gizmo took on Cyborg, who tried blasting him with laser cannons, only for Cyborg to one-up him and blow him to smithereens. See-More took on Raven, who slammed him against a wall. Starfire took on Billy Numerous, who used her laser eyes to burn all his clones to ash while burning him to a crisp. Lastly, Mammoth took on Robin, who had to have been the least competent fighter of all of them. Robin took a really long time to defeat Mammoth, due to him lacking any powers. Mammoth even grew bored of having to fight him. At the end of the fight, Robin may have had an underwhelming victory, but he still managed to leave the fight with more scratches on him than the loser. In "Artful Dodgers", The H.I.V.E. Five robbed a museum and stole a priceless artifact, which appeared to be a golden ball. Robin threatened them to either return the golden ball or face the consequences. Gizmo told them that he had hooked up a time bomb to the roof of the museum and tied a bunch of people to it. He told them that the Teen Titans were now forced to make a decision. Either stop the H.I.V.E. Five or save the people's lives. The Titans chastised the H.I.V.E. for doing something to unfair and underhander, as though they really weren't expecting this kind of behavior from them. The H.I.V.E. decides that they've had enough quarreling with such fools and make a run for it. Cyborg goes up to defuse the bomb, while the rest of the Titans fight the H.I.V.E. and win. Raven traps them in a cage and Cyborg gets the golden ball back. Robin teaches them the lesson that cheaters never prosper as they finally send them off to jail. The H.I.V.E. Five makes a surprising return when the Teen Titans join a dodgeball tournament. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth (The H.I.V.E. Fivers) appear as the opposing team to Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy (Team Titans). While the H.I.V.E. Fivers and the Team Titans battle it out, See-More and Billy Numerous are benched along with Starfire and Raven. The H.I.V.E. Fivers cream the Team Titans without breaking a sweat and win the tournament. After a series of embarrassing losses to the H.I.V.E. Fivers, Team Titans brings Raven and Starfire up to bat in an act of desperation. Raven suggests that they cheat by using their powers. In their next and final battle, the Team Titans cheat and win the tournament unfairly. When Jinx points this out to the coach, the Team Titans lose and the H.I.V.E. Fivers win by default. Robin has one more trick up his sleeve. He calls the cops on The H.I.V.E. Five, reporting them to have escaped from jail, after being previously arrested for robbing the museum. The cops come and arrest the H.I.V.E., causing them to be disqualified from the competition, leading to the Titans winning the trophy by default, proving to them that they won by disobeying their own rules from earlier. In "Sidekicked", The H.I.V.E. Five attempted to blow up a building. The Teen Titans appeared on the scene, using Batman's equipment. However, the Titans had no idea how to use his equipment, so they ended up causing more damage to the equipment more than they did to the H.I.V.E. Robin kept confiscating all of their belongings before they could defeat the H.I.V.E. with it, which gave the H.I.V.E. the upper hand. Eventually, Gizmo got ahold of the Batarang and activated it before Robin could stop him. It turned out all the Batarang did was make a pretty light show. Seeing how ridiculous Batman's secret weapon was, Robin feared him a little less, which was just enough for him to be winning to use Batman's weapons on the H.I.V.E. Robin trapped Mammoth on a net, tossed a bunch of smaller Batarangs at Billy Numerous and all of his clones, blasted Gizmo with a bazooka, snatched Jinx by the leg with a grabbling hook and dragged her down the streets, and lastly used a bunch of smoke bombs on See-More so that he couldn't see anything, when he took out his brass knuckles and punched him straight in the eye, knocking him unconscious. He sent the H.I.V.E. to jail as he used the Batarang to smack the time bomb and defuse it, just in time to save the day. In "No Powers", The H.I.V.E. Five robbed a store and the Teen Titans defeated them, all without using their powers. Gizmo was mailbox slammed by Cyborg, Jinx was poked in the eye by a stick, wielded by Starfire, Billy Numerous and his clone were smacked down by Raven's walker, and See-More was attacked by a feral alley cat that Beast Boy threw at him. Mammoth was defeated last, as Robin is the slowest member of the team, whether his teammates are or aren't using their powers. In "Girls Night Out", Starfire and Raven have a girls night out, but they need a third member. They so to the Jump City prison and break Jinx out, albeit with her electronic handcuffs still on. The three of them have a lot of fun together and Jinx helps them do naughty things like cutting in line so they can get to the bumper cars quicker. Jinx eventually convinced Starfire to set her free from her handcuffs so that she could use her hand magic to hack into the bumper cars and make them leave the rink. They started driving their bumper cars around town and causing tons of destruction and doing all sorts of different kinds of mayhem. Starfire and Raven were acting just as villainous as Jinx and eventually, all three of them got arrested. When they were in jail, they all reminisced about how much fun they had and eventually, they broke out if prison and had a second Girls Night Out, causing tons of destruction all over again. This brought Jinx closer to Starfire and Raven in terms of friendship, turning their one-note rivalry into a more three-dimensional, on and off, mixed friendship. In "Breakfast Cheese", The H.I.V.E. Five committed the harmless felony of loitering in a "No Loitering" zone. The Teen Titans showed up and beat the living crap out of them. Starfire watched in terror as every member of the H.I.V.E. was brutally massacred beyond the necessary amount of punishment. It was at this point she thought that her fellow Titans were going too far with the violence and that they needed to dial it back a little. In their next fight with the H.I.V.E., the Titans took a more peaceful approach and instead of fighting, they used peace, love, and forgiveness, which led to all of them getting beaten senseless. Starfire taught the Titans to fight by firing cuddle cannons at them, which was just firing cute puppies and kitties at them. She also taught them how to use rainbow magic blasts to make flowers appear. She also taught them how to hug their enemies, to turn them into friends. Eventually, her plan actually worked and they turned the H.I.V.E. Five over to the peaceful side. Starfire started singing a song about peace and love and everybody got along and lived in harmony. In "In and Out", The H.I.V.E. Five planned on reconstructing their tower into an outer space battle station. Robin dressed up as Red X and infiltrated the H.I.V.E. Tower, posing as a fellow villain to plant a bomb in the building's core and blow the place up. As Red X, Robin made it into the tower and Gizmo accepted him onto the team. Despite being accepted, Red X still felt the need to prove himself to the H.I.V.E. by taking down their biggest and strongest member. Red X jumped on Mammoth and landed a superfluous and painful attack on him. After being accepted onto the team, everybody hated Red X, except for Gizmo. Red X went down into the core and planted the bomb. As soon as he got out, Gizmo invited him to have pizza with the team. Red X was actually very excited to have pizza, so he slipped back down into the core and extended the time on the bomb so that he could enjoy food with the H.I.V.E. Gizmo told him that they'd be doing more awesome stuff in the tower tomorrow, so Red X reset the bomb for even longer and went back to the H.I.V.E. Tower again, the following day. The other Titans heard about what he was doing and learned about how awesome it was at the H.I.V.E. Tower, so they all eventually came up with their own supervillain disguises and joined the team. Every time they introduced themselves to the team, they beat the living snot out of Mammoth for no reason. Afterward, they all had a wonderful time, partying in the H.I.V.E. Tower and resetting the bomb to explode in 47 years. Eventually, The H.I.V.E. became fed up with their newest members as they were very rude and annoying plus things were getting rather crowded. Gizmo agreed to get rid of them by blowing up the tower. The H.I.V.E. went down to the core and noticed that strangely enough, a bomb was already planted there. Gizmo thought little of this and shortened the bomb time to a few minutes. Before they could escape, the Titans revealed themselves to them and told them that they weren't going to let them ruin their fun by blowing up the tower as they all proceeded to attack them. In the middle of their fight, the bomb exploded, destroying The H.I.V.E. Tower. The H.I.V.E. Five lived in the Titans Tower, while their tower was being rebuilt and they were purposefully being very annoying the whole time. Robin was quick to become fed up with it, so he set a bomb to blow up the Titans Tower. He stupidly set the bomb to only one second, blowing up the tower, the H.I.V.E., and themselves instantly. In "Opposites", The H.I.V.E. Five robbed a bank and the Teen Titans looked down upon them in scorn. At least everybody except for Cyborg, who couldn't help but look at Jinx, lovingly, as he had a little crush on her. Robin assigned teammates to H.I.V.E. members and he paired up Cyborg with Jinx. Not wanting to hurt the one he loves, Cyborg requested to switch with Raven and beat up Billy Numerous instead. The other Titans suspected that Cyborg was doing this because he was in love but he insisted that he wasn't and just went along with fighting Jinx. Robin took on Gizmo and fought his robot claws with his staff on his hovercraft. Starfire blasted See-More with her laser eyes. Beast Boy crushed Mammoth under his giant whale body but Mammoth lifted him off and threw him across the area. All of the Billy Numerous clones and they all dogpiled on Raven only for the latter to use a ball of magic to blast them all off. Cyborg was hesitant to hurt Jinx, giving Jinx the upper hand over Cyborg. Jinx beat up Cyborg with her powers and Cyborg enjoyed it. The other Titans noticed his lack of competence and further nagged him to get it over with. Cyborg fought Jinx by giving her a massive bear hug, confusing Jinx greatly. The other Titans noticed that Cyborg was just loving her when he launched a capsule full of flowers at her. Eventually, Jinx got away, which Robin knew Cyborg allowed to happen on purpose. After Jinx's escape, Robin issued a Titan meeting to discuss Cyborg's love of Jinx. As he did this the other member of The H.I.V.E. slowly slinked away, getting away with their crimes too. Later that day, Cyborg met up with Jinx at a diner and started hitting on her. He showed her that he cared about her by giving her her favorite pie. Jinx fell in love with Cyborg and the two kissed. Jinx's saliva got mixed in with Cyborg's electrical cords, which caused them to both get electrocuted. It was official that they were boyfriend and girlfriend and they started dating, unbeknownst to their respective team leaders. Gizmo was quick to discover Jinx's heart balloon that she got from Cyborg. Jinx lied to Gizmo, saying that she stole it from a baby, but he knew the truth. Robin and Gizmo busted Cyborg and Jinx in the park on one of their dates. Cyborg and Jinx tried to fake that they were fighting over an ice cream cone, but their act was horribly executed and their bosses already knew the whole story. Robin and Gizmo forbade Cyborg and Jinx, respectively, to see each other. This was very heartbreaking for both of them and they both sank into deep depressions. Gizmo couldn't deal with Jinx being so dad and he tried to cheer her up. Jinx said that the only way she would ever feel happy again is if she could date Cyborg. Gizmo said that this would not be a possibility due to the fact that they're bad guys and Cyborg belongs to a group of good guys. Jinx cried her eyes out and begged Gizmo to turn The H.I.V.E. Five into a group of heroes and Gizmo obliged. The H.I.V.E. Five's first act as heroes was to stop a bank robbery, being caused by the Teen Titans, who had recently converted to evil, due to Cyborg begging Robin of this to get closer to Jinx. Jinx was not happy with how Cyborg ruined her plan and Cyborg returned the feeling. They got into a huge argument and insulted each others' leaders. After this, Jinx and Cyborg broke up and their leaders couldn't have been happier about it. Gizmo and Robin went back to their old ways and as they left, Jinx and Cyborg gave each other one last look. They decided that they actually did love each other still and they made up and made out, unbeknownst to their leaders. In "Be Mine", Cyborg invited Jinx to the Valentine's Day party that the Titans were throwing. Jinx was currently incarcerated at the time of the party, so she had to show up, handcuffed in electronic handcuffs and being flanked by two guards. Every time Cyborg tried to make a move on Jinx, one of the guards would electrocute him and demand that he steps away from the prisoner. This completely ruined their date. In "Operation Tin Man", Gizmo kidnapped Cyborg and held him for ransom, demanding a large sum of money from the Titans. During his stay at The H.I.V.E. Tower, Cyborg spent most of his time dating Jinx and annoying Gizmo. Cyborg pulled a prank on Gizmo, where he hacked into the TV Screen and showed everybody a bunch of funny pictures of Gizmo's head photoshopped on a baby body, much to the amusement of Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous. Gizmo pulled a prank on Cyborg, where he hacked into his mainframe and caused him to act stupid and disrespectful to Jinx as revenge. Eventually, Jinx became fed up with the two always bickering and she forced them into Gizmo's room, where they were locked in and expected to get along. Cyborg and Gizmo eventually did get along as they bonded over their love of technology. Gizmo showed Cyborg a drone he was building to spy on the Teen Titans and Cyborg helped him perfect the invention. They both used said invention to spy on the Titans. Cyborg was surprisingly okay with using the drone to sabotage members of his own team. Cyborg and Gizmo finally became friends but just as their friendship was about to blossom, the Titans came in to save Cyborg, destroying everyone and everything else in sight. In "Legs", Raven beat up Jinx using nothing but her legs and later scissored Gizmo. In "Mouth Hole", The Teen Titans snuck into the H.I.V.E. Tower, to collect intel, while they were away. Robin was instructed to stand guard outside of the tower and whistle if he saw the H.I.V.E. coming. Robin did not know how to whistle, so when the H.I.V.E. came, he sputtered incoherently and was eventually busted and grabbed by Mammoth. Mammoth took Robin into the tower, where all members of the H.I.V.E. saw what the Titans were doing and kicked them all out. The H.I.V.E. Five later kidnapped all of the members of the Teen Titans, except for Robin because he was away at the time, learning how to whistle. Gizmo was ready to use his giant death ray on them before Robin busted in and defeated the H.I.V.E. by using his newly obtained whistling powers. In "Let's Get Serious", The H.I.V.E. Five stole nuclear weapons, so they could construct a giant nuclear bomb, which they would use to destroy the world. The Teen Titans came in to stop them but as Robin made his dramatic speech as he was about to take them down, the other Titans kept ruining the moment by making fart noises and laughing. Eventually, The Young Justice League came in and beat up The H.I.V.E. Five, arrested them, and took them in for further interrogation. In "The H.I.V.E. Five", The H.I.V.E. Five was the main focus of the episode, while the Teen Titans were being sidelined. The H.I.V.E. Five was trying to make plans for their next evil plot, but the Teen Titans kept prank calling them and driving them insane. Gizmo sais that he was fed up with the Titans and he wished they would all just go away. Mammoth suggested they pummel them, See-More suggested they sneak attack them, and Jinx suggested they fire a bunch of jerk-seeking missiles at them, but Gizmo says that instead of stressing themselves out with the Titans, they should all just take the day off to relax and be themselves. He reminds all of the members of the H.I.V.E. to not engage with the Teen Titans, no matter what and they all think this is a good idea. See-More takes this time off to work on his job as a caricature artist on the docks. However, his day is quickly ruined when Cyborg comes up and asks him to draw a caricature of him. See-More tries to ignore him but he knows he can't refuse service to any customer, so he's forced to engage. During the entire time, Cyborg acts very rude and annoying, telling See-More to work faster, do a better job, and draw a picture of himself with Jinx in his arms. He overworks See-More but See-More is eventually able to finish the picture and do a decent job, meeting all of his demands. Cyborg is not pleased, however, and he refuses payment and gives him a negative review. He yells out to the rest of the dock, telling everybody not to get a drawing from See-More, ruining See-More's art business and his good day, overall. See-More curses Cyborg in anger. Jinx finds a black cat, walking down the street and notices that it causes bad luck to happen everywhere it does. Jinx is immediately interested and she befriends the cat. Jinx and the cat, walk around, causing mayhem everywhere they go. They make fire hydrants explode, cause safes to fall down on people, light trees on fire, and blow up gas stations. However, Starfire soon enters and tries to take Jinx's cat away. Jinx tries to refuse engagement with her at first, but then Starfire tries to claim ownership over the cat. Jinx has to retaliate and say that it's her's, but Starfire argues that due to the cat being a stray, it doesn't belong to anyone and it's up to the cat to decide who it wants to be the pet of. Jinx and Starfire beg the cat to come to themselves, but the cat chooses Starfire over Jinx, leaving Jinx in tears, cursing Starfire. Mammoth works as a street performer, breakdancing in an alleyway, catching the attention of a bunch of radically hip young teens, who think he's pretty cool. Mammoth is having a good time until Beast Boy shows up and challenges him to a dance-off. Mammoth tries to remain disengaged, but Beast Boy calls him out on being "chicken" and gets the rest of the cool teens to jump aboard the bandwagon. Mammoth then engages and accepts Beast Boy's challenge. They have a big epic dance-off and eventually Beast Boy wins, putting Mammoth to shame and leaving him cursing Beast Boy for one-upping him like that. Billy Numerous plays baseball in an empty field, with clones of himself. He creates a few Billy Numerouses to serve as the baseball team, and a number of other Bully Numerouses to be the opposing team. He also creates a Billy Numerous to be the baseball announcer and a ton of Billy Numerouses to be the crowd. Billy Numerous has fun playing with his clones at first, but when Billy Numerous hits a homerun, the baseball flies out of the park and lands on Raven's head, as she was sitting by a tree and reading, just outside of the field. Raven gets angry and flies over to the baseball field for revenge. Raven unleashes a magic spell of darkness onto all of the Billy Numerouses, torments them with demonic terror, and beats them all to a pulp. Billy Numerous reduces himself back to just one Billy Numerous and curses Raven. Gizmo puts on a realistic-looking robotic human suit to make himself look tall for a day. Gizmo struts around town in his fashionable new body and turns heads, wherever he does, having a good time being tall and handsome. Gizmo is finally happy for once before Robin busts in and kicks the crap out of him. Robin tells the tall and handsome man that he knows he's really Gizmo and breaks the costume, revealing his true self. Gizmo screams and yells at Robin, telling him that he wasn't even doing anything evil and Robin realizes his mistake. He simply just tells Gizmo to carry on and walks away. However, at this point, the suit is destroyed, so Gizmo can't have fun anymore. As to be expected, Gizmo curses Robin. Back at the H.I.V.E. Tower, all of the members of the H.I.V.E. Five are in a rut as they moan and ache in pain over the terrible day they've had because of the Teen Titans. In "Some of Their Parts", Red Raven attacks The H.I.V.E. Five with her demonic tentacle during a montage. In "I'm the Sauce", Robin calls a team of villains to help him and the Titans perform rainy day activities together. This includes The H.I.V.E. Five. When asked why they would help him, Robin says that people who help will earn some chocolate milk and everybody cheers and gets on board. In "Animals, It's Just a Word", the Teen Titans attack and defeat The H.I.V.E. Five all while turning into animals, as they had recently gained Beast Boy's shape shifting powers. In "Scary Figure Dance", The H.I.V.E. Five celebrates Halloween with a costume party at the H.I.V.E. Tower, but the late Teen Titans decide to haunt their tower and torment them. The ghosts of the Teen Titans fly all around the tower and scare The H.I.V.E. silly. Jinx gets cornered into an elevator by Robin, but when she tries to go down, Robin possesses the system and shuts it down, trapping Jinx in the elevator to make for maximum terror. Jinx completely has a heart attack over this. Mammoth and See-More get possessed by the ghosts of Starfire and Raven, respectively and the two of them make their new bodies act foolish and embarrassing. Billy Numerous and Gizmo get slimed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. Eventually, The H.I.V.E. Five has had enough of being scared by the Teen Titans, so Gizmo calls the hospital and demands the doctors revive the Teen Titans. The Titans later awaken in the hospital, alive and well, meaning they can no longer be ghosts anymore. The H.I.V.E. Five tells them that they were the ones who stopped their antics, which disappoints the titans. Beast Boy does mention that they did have a good time haunting them, while it lasted and Jinx admits that she actually quite enjoyed being scared by the Titans as it gave their Halloween a much-needed thrill. The Titans and The H.I.V.E. laugh as they all had a good Halloween. At the Halloween costume Party, every member of the H.I.V.E. dressed as something scary or silly. Gizmo dressed as a devil, Jinx dressed as a cavewoman, Mammoth dressed as a princess, See-More dressed as a pirate, and Billy Numerous dressed as a cowboy. Members Gizmo The team leader and brains behind the operation. He is a short, pesky little boy, who handles all the technological gadgets and robotic doomsday devices. Despite his intelligence and leadership skills, Gizmo is very immature and childish, as he's loud, quick to complaints, and often resorts to calling people mean names in fits of anger. As the team leader, Gizmo is the most independent and he's often shown causing crimes and chaos in Jump City on his own in episodes such as "Laundry Day", "The Left Leg", and "My Name is Jose". One of Gizmo's internal struggles is his unsatisfyingly inadequate height. He is the shortest member of the team and he's shorter than all of the Titans and pretty much everyone else he knows and that really bugs him. This gives him somewhat of a Napoleon complex and fuels his anger even more. In "H.I.V.E. Five", Gizmo built a human-sized robot suit, resembling that of an adult man, so he could strut around town and feel like he's tall for a day. Jinx The second-in-command and sole female member of the team. Jinx is a harbinger of bad luck and everywhere she goes, she brings with her an aura of chaos and madness. She enjoys cursing people with bad luck and watching them suffer for her own amusement as well as using her electric powers to aimlessly destroy random stuff for no particular reason. Jinx is the friendliest member of the H.I.V.E., in that she has built strong relationships with members of the Teen Titans that don't revolve around how much she hates them. She is consistent friends with Starfire and Raven as well as the girlfriend of Cyborg. These relationships are pretty on and off as she will still fight with the Titans as a whole, despite her still maintaining a friendship and romance with the same members she's fighting. Jinx doesn't even bother to temporarily break up with or unfriend the Titans, during the moments, when she attacks them as it would be too much effort to keep changing from friends to foes on a regular basis. Jinx is also the most rebellious of the team, often disobeying Gizmo's orders for her own personal reasons. She has also seized control of the team in episodes such as "Super Robin" and "Artful Dodgers" and even barked out orders to Gizmo, when he was the established leader. In "Opposites", she managed to convince him to become good, doing a complete overhaul of what the H.I.V.E. stands for, just by crying about it, showing that she has no respect for authority. Mammoth The third member and muscle of the team. Mammoth is barbaric, primitive, and quick to smashing his targets and opponents in the most reckless of ways. Although he has the most amount of brawn he has the least amount of brains as he's rather dull and dim-witted, evenly counterbalancing his character. Despite his rough exterior, Mammoth has been shown on occasion to have a soft side as he's gotten teary-eyed when witnessing Cyborg and Gizmo becoming friends in "Operation Tin Man" and he couldn't resist snuggling with Beast Boy when he turned into a bunny rabbit in "Breakfast Cheese". Mammoth is also characterized as being the least vocal member of the H.I.V.E. as he talks the least of everyone and opposed to speaking, he generally just communicated by making quiet grunts and loud, animalistic roars. This character trait was poked fun at by Cyborg in "Costume Contest", when the latter dressed up as him and said "Hi, I'm Mammoth and I don't usually talk in the show." See-More The fourth member of the team. He is a cycloptic metahuman, who wears a metal helmet with a giant glass eye in the middle, which he can use to fire lasers at and spy on people. Outside of villainy, See-More has some real artistic talent and has taken up the hobby of drawing big-headed caricatures of people at the docks, which he's turned into his second job. In battle, he is almost always pitted against Starfire as their shared powers make them evenly matched. Billy Numerous The fifth member of the team. Billy Numerous is a stereotypical redneck hillbilly, whose specialty is the ability to clone himself into a limitless number of versions of himself. Billy Numerous is wacky and goofy, serving as the comic relief to the team. Billy Numerous also has a passion for baseball and when he's not wreaking havoc and causing chaos, he's spending time at the ballpark, playing baseball with clones of himself. Trivia *In the original series, Jinx was the leader of The H.I.V.E. Five, while Gizmo was the second-in-command. In this series, however, the roles are reversed for some reason. *Another change from the original series is their importance to the plot. In the original series, the main and most recurring villain was Slade. In this series, the H.I.V.E. is their main rival. Gallery H.I.V.E. Label.png The H.I.V.E. up to their typical evil schemes.png The HIVE Fivers.png Happy Hive.png The HIVE Dressing as the Titans.png HIVE in the House.png The Titans Show Audience.png Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Movie Villains